Cold Eyes(a JeffXReader fanfiction) Jeff the killer
by HarleyMaeQuinn
Summary: While trying to escape her abusive parents, a girl gets kidnapped by a famous killer. But what happenes when Jeff can't make the final blow? Rated M for language and probably some sexual stuff down the road. This is my first ff btw


Chapter 1;

Blood. You can smell it invading your nostrils and leaving the metallic tang in your mouth. You're frozen in place and can't see anything. You hear the distant sound of a sobbing girl and your heart is racing. The call of your name can be heard, quiet at first, then slowly getting louder, closer.

"(F/N)"

"(F/N)!"

You snap open your eyes to see your math teacher-Mr Warner-glaring at you. His tiny black eyes narrowing as he asks you to solve the equation on the board. Your heart picks up its speed again as you try to make sense of the jumbled letters and numbers on the board, but your mind goes blank.

"I-I don't know..." You stutter out, receiving snickers from your surrounding classmates. Mr Warner claps his hands together and sighs.

"Well then, you'll have plenty of time to figure it out in detention this afternoon. Don't be late." And he turns to the board to reveal the answer.

"Fuck." You mutter ad you slump back in your chair. It's the 3rd nightmare today. You haven't gotten a full nights sleep for a week now, and bags were staring to form under your eyes. Thankfully, the rest of the class went by without problem. And when the lunch bell finally rang, you jumped out of your seat and bolted for the door, ignoring the stares you got from your class. You were a senior, and although your fellow students are almost adults, they still lack may sense of maturity and thrive on the misery of others.

You were making your way down the hall when a small hand claps down on your shoulder and stops you.

"Woah, slow down speed racer! You got someplace to be?" It was your best friend, Emily. You breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'm trying to get out of the way before some asshole upperclassmen tramples me."

"Funny. Anyways, how was Warners class? I know he always gives you trouble."

"I got after school detention."

Emily gasps. "Oh no! That fucker! You're still gonna make it to Cole's party tonight though right?!"

You sigh, "Yes, Em, I'm gonna make it. Calm down." 'Drama Queen.' You think in your head. Leave it to Emily to freak out over the stupidest things. You slightly blush at the mention of Cole's name. You've had a pretty big crush on him since freshman year. You and Emily get your lunch and sit at a lone table at the back of the cafeteria. Suddenly, a deep voice whispers in your ear and almost makes you jump out of your seat.

"Hey, there."

"Fuck, Cole. You scared the hell out of me."

Cole chuckled and plopped down on the seat next to you. He opens a can of Diet Coke and snags your fries.

"I need a favor to ask if you"

You steal back your food and ask him what.

"Can you swing by my house after school? I need to get some beer and stuff for the party but I need some help. You down?"

"Can't you just ask somebody else?" There's no way you were gonna admit to getting detention on a Friday. Cole pierced you with his bright green eyes."But, I just want you to do it." You realize what he means and your face goes bright red. Emily giggles.

Cole stared into your (E/C) eyes. His shaggy black hair and his dark skin made you melt under the pressure. "Fine, whatever." You wondered what the compensation was for skipping detention.

"That's my girl." He said as he threw his arm around your shoulder and kissed you on the head. You feigned disgust as you push him away, but on the inside you were about to explode. As he leaves, you suddenly feel cold eyes staring you down, you whip around and see nobody looking at you, still, you get a nasty chill race up you spine.

~Time Skip to after school~

You sneak out the doors of your school hoping Mr Warner didn't notice you as you walk to the parking lot, thank god he didn't. As you start up your car, you think you hear a rustling noise in the back. You play it off as just your mind and continue home.

~Another time skip to about 7:00~

You stand on the landing of your stairs right I front of a mirror and check yourself one last time. You had on a (F/C) dress with black heels and a leather jacket. You fix your stick straight hair one last time and smile. Something you haven't done much of lately. The pre-party jitters were getting to you and you were shaking in your heels. Finally. You psych up the courage to make one last stride to the front door. You're almost out when a rough hand reaches out and grabs you arm.

"Hey, w-what the fuck do you think you're d-doing?" It was you mother. Her words were slurred and it could smell the stench of whisky on her breath. She was wasted. No surprise there. You try to yank your hand away but receive a cold slap to the face.

"You're not going anywhere dressed like that, you little whore." You yank again. Harder this time. And you almost pull her forward with it. You hear your father stomp in and you bolt for the driveway. If he caught you, there's no way you'd make it. Luckily, you're already in your car and staring the engine as they wobble out onto the pavement. Even through the running engine and the blasting music on your radio. You can still hear the threats and abuse being shouted at you. You pull out and the screaming gets quieter. Tears in your eyes, you pull into the road.

It's been like this ever since your father lost his job a month ago, he spent his last paycheck on booze, and now that's all your mother buys too, except for the occasional take out. They get drunk every night, most nights, it's gets physical. You can't wait until you're free of them. You're tired of hiding bruises and cuts under long sleeves. Tired of covering up black eyes. Tired of-

You get so lost in thought that you don't notice the figure in your backseat. Until you look up. You snap your head around to see, but nothing was there, and by the time you turn back, it's already too late.

You smash into a street light and immediately feel a sharp pain in your leg. You cry out as you fight the air bag and finally open the door. Stumbling out, you collapse beside the car and vomit on the pavement.

It wasn't until you finish your episode when you notice a figure coming towards you. When you notice it has a knife you try to stand, but the effort was futile. Your leg was in serious pain and any pressure makes it collapse.

"S-s-stay the h-hell away, you f-freak." You say as menacingly as possible. But it just comes out as a whimper. The last thing you see is something blunt smacking against your forehead.

Black.

-Authors Note-

Hey there! Thanks for reading the first chapter of my story! I know it's a little slow but things are gonna pick up, I just wanted to establish a little background, forgive me! ;~; anyways, make sure to follow and rate and all that good stuff. See ya in the next chapter!

-Harley Mae❣


End file.
